Sickness
by Kalana Fox
Summary: A story with my fancharacters. Luko becomes gravely ill after a mission to Eggman's base. Kazaka and Kalana must go get the antidote, which only Sly and Eggman know about. Possibly to be rewritten.
1. Default Chapter

Now for the saddest story I've ever written in my life. It has my Sonic characters in it too.  
  
Like I said this will be a sad story so grab the nearest tissue box and start practicing how to cry cause you will be doing a lot of that for this entire fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Kalana, Kazaka, Luko, and all other non-official Sonic character's all belong to me.  
  
Kalana was sitting on a couch in the waiting room of a hospital. Why she was there we don't know, but you could tell she had been crying a lot cause her eyes were very red do to her crying.  
  
A nurse then walked up to her holding a clipboard. Kalana looked up to seem what the nurse wanted.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" the golden yellow three tailed fox asked.  
  
"We don't know. We're still examining him to try and figure out what the disease he has is. But so far our equipment hasn't been able to identify it. His temperature has dropped a little but he still has a very high fever. We don't know if he'll ever be able to wake up." The nurse responded.  
  
Kalana started crying again then asked, "Can I see him?"  
  
The nurse sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry but you can't. The doctors are still trying to find out what's wrong with him. But we will let you know any further updates on his status." Then the nurse walked away.  
  
Kalana started crying again. "Hey what's wrong with this picture?" a voice said. Kalana looked up and saw a black fox looking down at her.  
  
Kalana just kept crying.  
  
"Kalana, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" the black fox said sitting down next to Kalana.  
  
The golden yellow fox sniffled a bit then responded, "Yes, Kazaka, something bad did happen. Something that I wish never happened."  
  
"Mind telling me what exactly is wrong and what happened?" Kazaka asked. Kalana sniffled and cried a little more then said, "Well Luko, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and I went to stop another one of Eggman's attempts to take over the world. Once we got there an army of robots with really sharp claws attacked us. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fought them and destroyed most of them but they just kept coming. When we finally got to where Eggman was one of the robot's had followed us and hit Luko with it's claws. I heard him scream in pain so I went to see if he was okay while the others took care of the robot and Eggman."  
  
"Then what happened?" Kazaka asked.  
  
"I asked Luko if he was okay and he said he felt just fine. Then we all left after we stopped Eggman." Kalana said.  
  
"Ok, so why are you here?" Kazaka asked.  
  
"After Luko and I got back, he said he didn't feel to good and went upstairs to lie down. After awhile he came back down stairs. I asked him if he wanted anything to eat, he said no but that he was did say he felt very hot and warm even though the room wasn't hot. So I went over and felt his forehead and he was burning as hot as molten lava. Then I took his temperature and it was 150 degrees. I gave him ice packs, cold water to drink, I even put a wet cloth on him but still nothing seemed to cool him down. So finally I called the hospital and they came and got him. By then his throat was now hurting and he could barely speak. Then he conked out and I've been waiting to see what they've found out that's wrong with him." Kalana said then started crying once again.  
  
"Do they know what the disease is?" Kazaka asked looking over at his friend.  
  
Kalana shook her head and said, "No, but they said t-that he might not-he might not m-make it. H-his temperature is still rising even though they've tried everything." Kalana then burst into more tears.  
  
Kazaka rubbed her back for a second then asked, "Do you know what might have caused him to get sick?"  
  
Kalana thought for a minute then said, "I don't know but it might have been that robot when he scratched Luko."  
  
"That means Eggman and Sly are the ones who did it. They might have an antidote if we're lucky." Kazaka said hoping that would cheer the golden yellow fox up. Sadly she continued to cry.  
  
"Kazaka, they're evil. If we want something from them we have to give them something in return and usually it's something we aren't allowed to give them." Kalana said and sniffled a little.  
  
"Come on Kalana, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry, I'll go try to get the antidote for you if you want." Kazaka said still trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
He then got up and was just about to leave when, "No, I'll go with you. The hospital will close soon anyway." Kalana said getting up as well.  
  
Kazaka smiled inwardly then said, "Alright then, let's go find Egghead's base."  
  
A/N: Will Luko be okay? Will Kalana and Kazaka find an antidote? Will Sly or Eggman give them the antidote? Why won't I just shut up?  
  
All answers will be told in Chap 2. I told you guys this story would just make you flood your house cause you'll be crying so hard and long.  
  
Anyways, R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

And now, presenting the second and probably last chap of Sickness: the saddest story I've ever written. Better keep that box of tissues for later.  
  
Disclaimer: Kalana, Kazaka, Luko, and all other non-official Sonic character's all belong to me.  
  
Kazaka and Kalana stood in front of the door to Eggman's base. Kazaka knocked on the door twice then it opened.  
  
Gamma stood at the door. "Identifying suspects, suspects identified as Kalana other suspect unknown." Gamma said in his monotone robotic voice.  
  
"Gamma, is Sly in there?" Kalana asked. "Yes, follow me." Gamma replied in the same monotone robotic voice.  
  
The two foxes followed the robot into the base and into a room where Sly was lazily lying around eating crackers.  
  
"Master Sly, some visitors have come." Gamma said. "Didn't I say I wanted to be left alone in peace toda-" he then spit out some crackers that were in his mouth when he noticed Kalana and Kazaka standing behind Gamma.  
  
"You stupid robot! Those are the enemies!" Sly practically screamed at Gamma.  
  
"Chill Weasel Boy, we just came hear to ask for something we need." Kazaka said from his place at the door.  
  
Sly crossed his arms over his furry white chest and replied "And what might that be?"  
  
"I-We believe one of your or Eggman's robots caused Luko to get sick." Kalana said.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Sly said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
Kazaka angrily grabbed Sly in his hand and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Listen, just give us the cure or else we'll tell Eggman you were slacking." Kazaka said threatenly.  
  
Sly squirmed a bit but said, "Ok fine, I'll give you the antidote. Just put me down already."  
  
Kazaka let go of Sly.  
  
The black and white weasel dusted himself off then walked over to a tube cabinet and picked up a small tube with some red-orange liquid in it.  
  
"Here." He said handing the tube to Kazaka.  
  
"How do we know this isn't something that will make it worse?" Kazaka asked glaring at Sly.  
  
"It has a label on it." Sly said pointing to a small label on the front of the tube that said 'Cure' on it.  
  
"Thank you." Kazaka said turning to walk towards the door.  
  
Kalana followed close behind him.  
  
~~Back At The Hospital~~  
  
Kalana was sitting in the same chair again praying Luko would get well.  
  
Kazaka was sitting next to her waiting to see if the "cure" would work.  
  
"Kazaka?" Kalana asked.  
  
"Yes?" he replied turning to see what she wanted.  
  
"Do you think Luko will get better?" she asked.  
  
"I'm hoping. But if he doesn't I will mercilessly hunt down Sly and painfully hurt him." Kazaka said silently clenching his fist.  
  
Kalana smiled and noticed another nurse coming toward them.  
  
"Well I have good news." The nurse said stopping in front of the two foxes.  
  
"Is he well? Will he be ok?" Kalana asked mentally hoping her only little brother was going to get well.  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
"His temperature is almost back to normal and his condition has improved greatly. We think he'll be able to get out within the next few hours or so." The nurse said smiling then walked off to a patient's room.  
  
Kalana began to happily cry.  
  
"He's going to be ok! Thank you so much Kazaka." She said hugging the black fox.  
  
Kazaka blushed a bit but quickly got rid of it.  
  
"Your welcome." He said smiling at her.  
  
~~A few hours later~~  
  
Luko came out accompanied by another nurse.  
  
"Luko!" Kalana cried happily running over and hugging the smaller fox.  
  
"He's fully well so he should be fine now." The nurse said and walked back inside the room.  
  
"Luko, I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you." Kalana said hugging her little brother tighter.  
  
Kazaka walked over to the other two.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to see you die either." He said smiling at Luko.  
  
Luko hugged Kalana back.  
  
"At least I'm ok now. I never want to go through that again." Luko said.  
  
"I hope you don't." Kalana said.  
  
"Oh yeah, mom and dad said 'hi'." Luko said smirking.  
  
Kalana smiled and held him as tightly as possible.  
  
"I never want to lose you again." She said hugging him more tightly.  
  
A/N: Yup, that's the end. Sad isn't it. Sorry this took so long I uh sorta almost forgot about it [sweat drops].  
  
R&R thanks. 


End file.
